Mirror
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: She was suppose to be happy for she was getting married but the image that reflected on the mirror was a women who was unhappy. He was in pain as he watched her walk down the isle to Luffy.


One shot for panicatthediscofreak7

I was asked before I went camping so during my holiday, I came up with two idea's for her one shot

and choose this one as the other I want to turn into a story

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Mirrors, a piece of glass held together in a frame. They always reflected the image staring at them back, it was as if you were looking into another world, one that seemed the same but was different.

The women staring into the mirror knew she was suppose to be happy for she was getting married but the image that reflected on the mirror was a women who was unhappy. She wanted to cry but her friend had taken ages choosing what to go and what colours, she looked at the image and sighed.

Bright orange locks curled and pinned slightly up with small diamond flower pins, her dress was strapless and puffed out at the waist. She felt like Cinderalla but she was so unhappy and sad. The fairytale girl got to marry her one true love but she was marrying the wrong guy however she couldnt bring herself to stop it for she did love the guy but not much as the other.

"Nami?"

Nami looked away from the mirror and smiled at Robin who was the maid of honor.

"What is it Robin?"she replied.

"Are you Ok"

The older women asked, Nami nodded for she knew if she spoke she would burst into tears. Robin knew Nami was not fine, being together as best friends for over 10 years, Robin knew everything about Nami and her emotions. Just as she was going to say something, Vivi rushed in. She was one of two other bridesmaids, the other being Nami's sister Nojiko.

"Nami, I forgot to add something"

Vivi was incharge of make-up and hair so Nami nodded with a smile as her blue haired friend led her to the chair, she pulled out her box and starting pulling out different viles and bottles. Robin didnt know any other woman to have so much make-up, she walked over and took the wipes then slowly and gently wiped off Nami's make-up.

They still had lots of time before the wedding, Vivi wanted to make sure everything was perfect while Robin wanted Nami to be happy. There was a knock and Robin stood up, she threw the dirty wipe in the bin and told Vivi to wait for a moment. She opened the door to see Franky, she smiled and let him in.

"Its Franky"she said.

"Hey"Vivi said with a wave of her hand, her vision was still in the box.

Nami had gotten up and hugged her friend, she smiled. Franky held up his thumbs before wrapping his arm around Robin, the two were dating.

"You look beautiful sis"he said.

"Thank you"she replied as a small blush spread onto her cheeks.

"We need to apply make-up and hair again"Robin explained as Franky nodded his head to Vivi.

"Again?"Franky replied.

"Yes, we must make her perfect"Vivi spoke as she pulled her head out with a smile.

Franky nodded then looked to Nami who had sat back down into the chair, she tried to pull out the pins in her hair but failed, that's when Robin walked over and hushed the bride. Nami felt her limbs go limp and Robin's soothing words made her feel relaxed, Franky could tell she was sad and knew she wasnt the only one unhappy about this marriage.

"Perfect"Vivi muttered as she stood next to Franky holding onto some bottles.

Franky looked at her and rolled his eyes, the blue haired female asked if he could fetch her bag as it some other viles she needed.

"Of course"

He left with a sigh escaping his lips, he knew one man who would find Nami perfect even if she was covered in mud. Clutching the keys, she walked through the hallway of the church. He could hear the guests, family and friends, he passed the room were Luffy was getting changed with the help of Usopp. Franky noticed Sanji was trying to woo Nojiko and that Chopper, Zoro and Brooke were missing.

Shaking his head, he headed outside to Vivi's car. He grabbed her bag when he noticed Brook and Chopper staring at something.

"Hey dont you have jobs to do?"he asked.

"Indeed Yohooo"Brooke replied.

He turned around when the little reindeer's voice reached his ears.

"He hasnt left the tree"

Franky turned around and indeed there was someone by the tree, he knew who by the colour of the hair. Green moss hair that belonged to Zoro who was Luffy's best man. The man was leaning against the tree with his knee's up to his chest, the blue haired man knew Zoro was in pain. Franky handed Chopper the bag and told him Vivi needed it.

"Okey dokey"

Chopper ran off with a smile while Brooke left to tend to the music, Franky knew he had a job to do and that was to help his best friend. He sat next to Zoro who didnt lift his head, the man was in deep thought.

He knew the others were watching him but he didnt care, the women he loved so much was getting married to another. He felt like his heart was ripped out and tossed into the sea, there was nothing he could for the man she was getting married to was his friend and he would never upset Luffy. He heard someone sit next to him and knew it was Franky, slowly he lifted his head up.

"What did I do wrong"

"Nothing Zoro, he's in the wrong"

Zoro looked at Franky then held out his hand, Franky looked down and was confused.

"I got it for her the day he proposed"Zoro explained with a smile.

"Then go give it to her"

"She doesnt want to see me"

"Zoro, she does, trust me"Franky patted his friend back.

Zoro looked down to his hand and got up, he knew he needed to see her one last time before she was Luffy's. Just thinking those words were vile, Franky smiled as he watched and soon left to take his seat. The ceremony would soon start, Chopper had arrived with Vivi's bag and he stayed. He played with Nami's orange locks as he sat on her lap.

She was glad the little reindeer had come, Vivi was thinking hard about what to do with the make-up. Robin put in a few suggestion and soon Vivi began to apply the make-up for the tenth time.

"All done"Robin said smiling.

"Wow you look pretty"Chopper said blushing.

Nami smiled and pecked the little reindeer who smiled brightly, Vivi was about to complain about the hair when there was a knock on the door, Robin answered it to see Zoro and smiled as she let him in.

"We are just about to do her hair so can you wait"Vivi said.

"I want to speak to her"Zoro replied.

He never did like Vivi and he would always make sure to tell Nami, Robin nodded and pulled out a complaining Vivi, Chopper followed after them. There they stood, left alone. Nami looked like perfection to him while she felt her cheek's redden at Zoro in a suit.

"You look beautiful"he said.

"You look smart"she replied.

The two didnt know what to say, so Nami moved back to the mirror and like last time, she saw a unhappy bride. Zoro moved behind her and look, he saw an unhappy man. They were unhappy, lovers on a journey around the world with there friends but another loved her and took the chance. Not thinking of Luffy, Nami smile. The two in the mirror looked so happy, she wished she could have there happiness.

Zoro reached for her hand and she was confused.

"Something old and borrowed"he said with a smile.

Opening her hand, she gasped as she looked at a gem stone Lilly pin. It was beautiful and she felt the need to cry, she hugged Zoro and he breathed the tangerine aroma. This was the last time, they could see each other like this. Next time it would be just as friends, he placed the pin in her hair and walked with her to the door, once outside, he turned right.

Nami could see Robin and Vivi waiting for her, she looked at his back and he waved a hand at her. She knew the other couldnt hear what he said but she did and she was touched.

"Just remember I will always love you"

Luffy was waiting at the alter, his other best man Zoro was here. He wanted everything to go to plan. Brook had got the musicians ready and waited for Chopper signal, Franky had his seat at front while Usopp was trying to calm Luffy down.

"He will be here, dont worry"he said.

"But what if something goes wrong"Luffy replied.

"Nothing will go wrong"

Soon Luffy calmed down as Zoro came and stood next to him, he asked what he was doing and Zoro replied he was tying up some loose ends. Luffydidnt get what it meant but Usopp did and he let out a sigh. Everyone who had sailed, knew of Zoro and Nami's love except for the captain Luffy and when he proposed to Nami it was a shocker.

'Why didnt he say something'Usopp thought.

Chopper waved at Brooke and the music began to play, everyone knew it was time, the bride was coming. Luffy smiled while Usopp smile softly as did Zoro, Chopper came out placing flower petals on the floor. Vivi came out first followed by Nojiko then Robin who was followed by the bride Nami, she was stunning and she soon stood next to Luffy.

The priest went on about the normal stuff and Franky looked at Zoro who couldnt tear his eyes away from Nami who looked like she was about to cry of sadness. This wasnt right in his eyes, they were made for each other. They were the two in myths and legend who overcame everything and were reunited, soon came the line that he wanted one of them to say something.

"If anyone believes these two should not be married then speak now or forever hold your peace"

Zoro nor Nami moved, they wanted too but could not. Robin saw the sadness and a tear rolled down her cheek, Vivi was pleased as the two in front of her were perfect. The priest was ready to move forward when Franky stood up, this confused everyone.

"I object"he shouted.

He moved to the walk way and moved to the alter, Robin smiled at him as he winked to her. Zoro and Nami were confused but relieved, Vivi moved in front of him.

"What the hell do you think your doing"she said as she slapped him.

After that, Vivi was taken to the floor and her dress, hair and make-up was ruined by Robin who stood up with the help of her boyfriend, she hated the girl to and no slapped her man except for her.

"Why Franky?"Luffy whined.

"Because, she loves you like a brother while someone else has her heart and I cant stand to watch these two hurting because of this"Franky replied as he waved his hands around.

"Nami?"

Nami sighed as she moved away from Luffy, she smiled at him.

"He's right, I cant do this anymore"

Zoro moved next to her and took her hand, Luffy was confused until it sank in. Usopp placed a hand on his shoulder while everyone talked to themselves, this was like a soap drama.

"Luffy we are sorry but during the journey, we became a couple but we couldnt tell you and couldnt break your heart and friendship when you asked her"Zoro said.

Luffy stared at the two, he could see their bond and knew he couldnt break it, he was glad that they had found love with one another.

"Its alright guys"He said grinning.

Soon they all hugged and the priest tapped Luffy on the shoulder, he demanded to be payed, Luffy whine then Usopp grinned as he whispered something into Luffy's ear which he grinned and turned to Nami and Zoro.

"I do"

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

"Finally"

Zoro and Nami kissed, everyone cheered. Luffy being the amazing guy he was let his two friends get married like they should of have, Usopp grinned as it was his idea. Vivi didnt like the idea but she cheered Nami on while Franky and Robin followed behind the newly weds.

"You did good"she whispered.

"Its my duty as best friend"he replied.

Nami and Zoro celebrated with there friends, the day was perfect just like when they sailed together as one whole group. Usopp danced around with Chopper while Luffy ate with Zoro who drank. Franky was sitting next to Zoro, Sanji had of course vanished into the crowd, Nami was in the room she had gotten ready in and smiled at the mirror, the image was a happy one now.

"Nami"

"Coming Robin"

Nami left the room as Robin came out of another door with a box, they both exited out, they didnt see Nami reflection smiling back at them in the mirror still but then she moved, being pulled by Zoro until the room was only reflected.

Nami dance with Zoro and then with Robin, she was happy now.

* * *

All done

Sorry if I got a little sloppy at the end, those who read my other stories,

the updates will be up to tomorrow hopefully

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.


End file.
